(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is commonly used in flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display may include two sheets of panels having field generating electrodes (e.g., pixel electrodes, common electrodes, or other types of electrodes) and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
When a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes, an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer. The electric field determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controls polarization of incident light, so as to provide images on the liquid crystal display.
A nano crystal display (NCD) is a type of liquid crystal display. An NCD may be manufactured by forming a sacrificial layer (e.g., an organic material) on a substrate, forming a supporting member on the sacrificial layer, removing the sacrificial layer to form a cavity beneath the supporting member, and injecting liquid crystal material into the cavity.
Before injecting the liquid crystal material into the cavity, an aligning agent may be applied to the cavity in order to facilitate the arrangement and alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the cavity. After the aligning agent is applied to the cavity, drying may be required to drive out the solvent components in the aligning agent. However, in the process of drying the aligning agent, solids in the aligning agent may coalesce to form large clusters of solids in the cavity (or at the opening of the cavity). The large clusters of solids can obstruct the flow of the liquid crystal material into the cavity, and impact the arrangement and alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the cavity. As a result, the liquid crystal display may have defects arising from light leakage or transmittance deterioration.